In the Zone
by Master Gaga
Summary: Kurt reflects on the way that loving Sam Evans has changed him. His thoughts, reaching a fever pitch, lead to a steamy encounter with his boyfriend in the gym showers.


In The Zone

"_I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream_

_I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene_

_Into the unknown, I will be bold_

_I'm going to places where I can be out of control."-Britney Spears, "Touch of My Hand"._

Kurt Hummel had never expected love to change him the way it did. But the moment he fell for one Sam Evans was the moment he truly blossomed. Away were cast the icy glares and the monosyllabic treatment. Kurt Hummel went from Ice King to someone who smiled to strangers and engaged in conversation with people he previously ignored. It was as if falling in love taught him that not everybody was actually out to screw you over.

He also began to dress in a more open, earthly style. Gone were the big brand outfits, in were the band and pop singer t-shirts with tight jeans and converse. When people asked him about it, Kurt said he didn't think of it as a downgrade. He thought of it as a shift in direction. He was embracing different aspects of himself through his clothes. That shut them up; they couldn't criticize him, he realized, if he was being true to himself.

And all of this was a product of falling for one Sam Evans and having that love reciprocated.

_Sam Evans_. Thinking him made every part of Kurt's body vibrate; it brought to mind the taste of honey and strawberries soaked in chocolate. To his fingertips it brought the feel of sweaty blonde hair, of naked flesh. In fact, it was of those things he thought of as he dreamt.

For weeks after making love for the first time, Kurt found himself dreaming of his boyfriend. He dreamt of him naked, of his body above and below his. The mere thought of them becoming one like that again made his mouth mater and his lower regions stir into awareness. Kurt couldn't deny it-he was attracted to his boyfriend in every sense of the word: emotionally, intellectually, and sexually. Every facet of Sam Evans he loved.

He thought of all these things as he changed his sheets before going to school once again. He'd had quite the sex dream the night before, and he had woken up to find himself and his clothes drenched in sweat, his sheets equally as soaked. He hadn't felt the shame of the first time he'd had a wet dream-back when he was 13 and saw gay porn in secret. He remembered those early years spent in the closet with fondness. The fact that he could've gotten caught touching himself to videos of men engaging in sex acts ranging from vaguely romantic to extremely sadistic never failed to send a dark thrill down his spine.

After cleaning up his mess, Kurt took a shower. He knew he should've turned the water cold, which would've cooled down his desire if only for a short period of time. But he didn't. He turned the water as hot as it would go and dove in, soap in hand.

One thing that being with Sam had brought him was a love for his own body. Through many compliments and suggestions the blonde had helped Kurt become comfortable in his own skin. Before meeting Sam, Kurt had masturbated healthily, but after finishing he cleaned himself quickly and tried to forget what he'd done. Once his boyfriend noticed this, he pointed out his mistake.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Kurt." Sam told him one afternoon. "What you're doing is part of your sexuality, which is beautiful. Don't forget that, ever."

At first he'd dismissed Sam's words. He thought the other boy was giving too much meaning to masturbation. But later on, during a particular streak of boredom, Kurt looked up _masturbation _on Google_. _The synonyms listed there were: _self-love, self-indulgence, etc. _None of the crude names used by men in porn or by immature school kids were mentioned. He began to wonder if Sam was right-if masturbation was merely another way of loving and indulging yourself.

Kurt shook his head, attempting to push away all sexual thoughts. He'd see Sam soon, and heavens knew where that would lead. He covered himself in soap thoroughly, washed it off and proceeded to do the same with shampoo on his hair. Once he was done he dried himself with a towel, got dressed and ventured off into the world.

_The problem with having sex dreams, _Kurt thought as he sat at the back of his first class of the day, _is that when they become too vivid you wake up feeling like you haven't slept at all._ He felt extremely tired that morning, and the only thing he could think of was sex with Sam. He wanted to other boy there with him, their lips connected, their hands exploring each other's bodies.

His teacher's voice became merely a buzz in the background as he let himself sink into the sexual haze that had attempted to posses him during his shower. Every inch of him felt painfully alive, but one part of his body was crying out in an especially loud way. His cock was trapped beneath denim and cotton, and he wanted to release it from its confines.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he texted Sam as fast as he could without getting caught.

**I'm in the zone right now.**

To them, 'in the zone' was code for horny. He was certain that the moment Sam saw it he'd reply. Unsurprisingly, he did within minutes of Kurt's phone having told him his message had been 'sent'.

**Are you in class?**

_Such directness_, Kurt thought with a smile.

**I am. And I'm hard to the point where it's painful and I need you, babe. **

He suddenly realized his teacher had grown silent and he looked away from his phone and at the classroom. Luckily, the teacher had only moved to her desk and was correcting some papers. Around him his classmates were talking freely amongst themselves. It seemed the teacher had decided not do anything that day.

His phone buzzed on his leg and he nearly cried out, as the vibrations went straight to his cock. Unblocking it, he went to his messages and read Sam's latest.

**Meet me in the showers at lunch. It'll be empty.**

Kurt replied his agreement and nearly cried out with happiness. Noticing nobody was around him, he let his hands wander down to his crotch. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock from his underpants.

It felt hot and heavy in his palm, and there was a bead of precum on the head. He put a finger on the slit and felt daggers of pleasure swim in his stomach. It was delicious, this kind of torture. He ran his hand over his length slowly, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. He was enamored with the way warmth shot from the base of him to his chest to his neck. It was like magic.

Kurt began to buckle against his hand slowly, aware that he could be caught by any classmate who accidentally turned or who wanted to ask him something. The thought only served as additional fuel for his desire.

When his thrusting got a bit too enthusiastic and he got that familiar feeling below his belly button and at the base of his cock, he used all his willpower to pull his hand away. He was going to meet up with Sam; he'd go to even higher levels of pleasure in a matter of hours. Gingerly, he put his aching member back in his underwear and he zipped up his pants.

_Good things come to those who wait_, he thought.

The moment he stepped into the showers he felt himself hardening in his pants.

He left his book bag next to Sam's, which was in front of his locker. He wandered around the rows of showers wondering where his boyfriend could be, until the sound of running water broke the silence.

"I thought I'd never find you," He said once he stood before the stall on which his boyfriend was showering. His backside was to Kurt, who didn't feel like complaining about it at all. The sight of Sam's muscular back and his bubble butt were more than enough to make Kurt get even harder, if that was even possible.

"I thought you'd be up for the challenge." Sam replied and turned around, gifting Kurt with a truly magnificent sight. Even though he had already seen it before, he would never quit being amazed by seeing Sam naked, his body being displayed in all of its glory. His cock was standing out proudly, crying for attention.

"I was. Now, give me a moment." Kurt said, fighting the urge to jump into the shower fully clothed. He undressed quickly, tossing his outfit to the side carelessly. Once he was naked, he jumped into the shower.

The water was hot but not hot enough to be a bother. Kurt found his way into Sam's arms within seconds, their mouths connecting for the first time that day. Sam opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to dance and caress each other.

Meanwhile, hands were exploring. Kurt's fingers were pinching Sam's nipples, while Sam was playing with Kurt's balls.

"Turn around," Sam groaned after pulling away from Kurt's mouth. The dark haired boy did as he was told, resting his chest and arms against the wall.

Sam got on his knees and pulled Kurt's fleshy globes apart. There it was. Sam nearly came right there at the sight of Kurt's most tender place being displayed for him. Leaning in, he stuck out his tongue and licked from Kurt's ball sack to his hole, savoring every second of it.

"Holy fucking shit, Sam." Kurt exclaimed, taking a deep breath. Sam continued to tease the other boy, running his tongue around Kurt's hole slowly. He brought his lips to it and gave it a slow kiss, which earned him a string of profanities. His tongue then made its way inside the hot hole gently, and he explored Kurt's warmth vigorously.

"Shit, it's so good." Kurt groaned and began rocking back against Sam's tongue, fucking his face. It felt amazing, such softness inside him. He felt waves of pleasure all over his body, and they drove him wild.

Without any warning, Sam pulled his tongue out and Kurt was left empty.

Right when he was about to complain Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and he felt the head of his cock lining with his ass.

"Fucking tear me open, Sam." Kurt told his boyfriend, and it wasn't a plea. It was an order.

"With pleasure." Sam replied, and thrust into Kurt completely. But he didn't stop there. He pulled out and thrust in again repeatedly, with Kurt meeting him halfway. They worked out a rhythm in no time, both boys grunting and groaning, drowning in seas of pleasure.

Kurt was lost in ecstasy. He loved the feeling of being full of Sam, of giving and being given pleasure in such a way. He had one hand on the wall and another on his cock, which he was jerking furiously while meeting Sam's thrusts.

"Kurt, I'm going to come!" Sam announced, his voice filled with a mix of raw, animalistic lust and pleasure. His thrusts became more erratic and uncoordinated, his fingernails digging into Kurt's hips.

The moment Kurt felt himself being filled to the brim with warm liquid love he lost all control over his body. His orgasm came to him with such strength that the moans that erupted from his throat must have alerted anyone in the vicinity about what he and Sam had been up to.

Sam laid his head on Kurt's neck.

"You know, I want to stay like this forever." The blonde said dreamily after they'd spent a period silent, attempting to rest and regain their breaths.

"Buried deep in my ass?" Kurt joked and Sam laughed softly. He kissed Kurt's neck.

"No, silly. In love with you."

They stayed there for some time, basking in the afterglow of the perfect mix that is sex and love.


End file.
